


Written in Stars

by a_salty_alto



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, Letters, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_salty_alto/pseuds/a_salty_alto
Summary: Yusuke writes letters Akira will never read-Shukita Week Day 1: Distance





	Written in Stars

Dear Akira,

Happy New Year. Tatsumi-sensei noticed I was distracted in class. He asked what was wrong and I told him I was missing someone important to me who had to go away. He suggested I try writing letters so, here I am. Writing to you. You’ll never see these anyway, so there’s no harm, right?

When I first heard what you’d done, I was furious.

How could you? How could you?

I thought it was all over. I thought we would have a chance, a future together and then I find out you turned yourself in?

Why didn’t you tell me? I told you you could lean on me so why didn’t you tell me? Did I not do enough? Is that why you felt you couldn’t confide in me?

I want you to come back. I miss you.

Love,

Yusuke

-

Dear Akira,

Everyone’s working to find a way to bring you back to us. I’m trying to remain calm, but I can’t keep my mind from wandering. Are you alright? Do they treat you well? I remember seeing you for the first time after the interrogation room. I hated seeing all the things they’d done to you. You told me it was fine, but I knew you were lying. I could tell then, but I couldn’t tell after Christmas.

Funny how these things work out.

I hope you’re alright.

Love,

Yusuke.

-

Dear Akira,

Why.

Whywhywhywhywhywhywhwywhy

Why did this happen to you? Why do you have to suffer alone after everything you’ve had to endure? Why couldn’t it have been me?

I’m sorry I couldn’t do more. I’m sorry I can’t march in their and bring you home with me right now. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sor-

-

Dear Akira,

It’s my birthday. Is it selfish to hope you’re thinking of me? I stayed up to watch the clock strike twelve.

That’s a lie. See, I can do it too.

The truth is, I couldn’t sleep in the first place. My mind is too abuzz with worry. Every time I close my eyes I remember the bruises that marred your face. And I think of how you’re alone. And I hate that I can’t be there with you.

If you actually read these I bet you’d find them repetitive. I’m sorry I just really miss you.

Come home soon, please?

Love,

Yusuke


End file.
